


描写交配行为的复建集

by scum_fighter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter
Summary: 想象天马行空没有道德伦理，慎入。好久没写了，复健一下，一章500字。部分内容与《瑞克和莫蒂》无关





	1. 【RAM】莫蒂和杰西卡被困在了不做爱就出不去的房间

杰西卡看了看鸡。  
鸡巴是莫蒂的鸡巴，底部杂毛丛生，头部黏着这白色分泌物，有些小，有些歪，但是坚硬无比。  
她皱皱眉，握住，闻一闻，又放下。  
总而言之，两人共处一室，门上写着“不做爱就无法出去”。大概能看出作者的恶趣味。  
“做、做吗？”莫蒂问，他的鸡巴已经硬到爆炸了。  
然而莫蒂的鸡巴再硬，也没有杰西卡的心硬。她抱着双臂，微微抬高下巴，对莫蒂哼了一声，“转过去，把你的屁股撅起来。”  
杰西卡是个漂亮的中学生，站在那里就会吸引人的目光。  
然后那些有钱的秃顶中年人，就会拿着大把的钞票，只求被杰西卡踩一踩鸡巴，感受被羞辱的快感。  
做爱嘛，做什么不能叫做爱呢？为什么非要鸡巴插入阴道，然后两人共同抵达生命的大和谐？做爱就是为了满足性欲，满足性欲首先需要满足幻想。  
杰西卡微微蹲下身体，两根手指插入莫蒂的肛门。这里光滑紧致，似乎还未曾有过客人。  
太简单了，杰西卡想。  
没有外痔、内痔、没拉出来的屎、还没消化的食物，就只是一条单纯的、顺滑的肛门。深入进去，往上摸就是前列腺，往下甚至能感受到海绵体。  
她的右手持续刺激着肛门，左手则空出来环住莫蒂的阴茎。莫蒂的鸡巴抖了抖，差点仅仅因为杰西卡手部的温度就射出来，但幸好忍住了。  
灵活的手顺着龟头、阴茎、睾丸、附睾的顺序依次下滑，又猛地上升，疯狂按压系带，后面的手则持续不断以一种无规律的状态压迫前列腺，不知道哪一处被触碰到，层层累加的高潮来临，莫蒂愣了三四秒，一时毫无知觉。  
门开了。


	2. 继姐

说句奇怪的话，我喜欢上了我的姐姐。  
准确的说，是继姐。她妈妈带着她来到这里，重新组成了一个家庭。  
我狂放又不羁的青春期一直对她充满着好感。你知道的，那种完美乖巧的好学生形象，我很憧憬。因为我是做不到的，那种形象对我来说是陌生的，所以我憧憬。  
之后姐姐大学毕业后申请到国外留学，再之后基本上就没见过她的踪影了。她像是人间蒸发了一样，除了偶尔会向家里寄点钱，打一两个电话，就再也没有动静了。我也没有再见过她。  
我在国内的大学混完了学位，毕业后在上海闲逛的时候，终于再一次看见她了。当时是在酒吧，一个女人画着完美无瑕的精致妆容问我，“是小文吗？”  
我抬起头，看见了她，她在精致外表的包裹下显得丝毫不像个真人，就像是个完美无瑕的假人。  
然后我和她做爱了。  
期间究竟发生了什么，我已经记不得了。唉，其实也是模糊有印象的，只是我不好意思说。  
当时我们简短地叙旧后，她突然说：“小文，我以前对你一直有性幻想。”她顿了顿，“现在也是。”  
姐姐捉住我的手，在指根处轻轻落下一个吻。我注意到她的口红防水性很好，一点都没有沾上我的皮肤。  
她低下头，暧昧地不断揉捏着我的手，似乎在能一个讯号。我看不清她的表情，只觉得“就是现在，机会来了。”  
现在想想，哪有那样的好事。  
因为她完全就是个变态，从头到尾的那种。她对我的情感并非出于男女之情，而是出于限制级和陌生感。无论这个弟弟是谁，她都会感到兴奋的。  
就像我一样，人都是在和自己的幻想做爱，人无法离开幻想。只有幻想是最大的色情。如此而已罢了。


	3. 摄魂怪

那女人在校园里游荡着。  
也不知道她是谁，要去哪里，但我经常会碰见她。  
她穿得十分臃肿，暴露出来的脚踝却很纤细，那纤细的线条随着她风衣下摆的摆动而一直延伸到小腿。  
一身的黑色，口罩也是黑的，看不清长相。  
她就像是哈利波特小说中的摄魂怪一样，只不过看似是没有杀伤力的。  
有一天我在图书馆自习，正好看到她进来。  
她坐到我前方三点钟的位子，将外套和棉衣，我看到她最里面穿了一件看上去像是绸缎的长袖，材料和光泽都十分华贵。让人想不出来为什么这样的人会穿着那样的衣服。  
我有点感兴趣了。但她似乎还有别的事，在自习室呆了几分钟又匆匆忙忙地套上外套，跑掉了。  
下次再看见她的时候，她还是一身全黑，臃肿地在外面走着。她一直在走，也不知道要走到哪里，只是一直游荡着。  
我和她的生活基本上没有关联。她对我来说就像个突发的随机事件。  
像是校园中的摄魂怪或什么其他玩意儿。  
我一直是好奇的，但也没什么格外的兴致去探索。  
我和她毕竟是不相同的两种人，我是受欢迎的，我也一直希望能够一直这样被人簇拥，她的形单影只让我羡慕，又让我恐惧，以至于到最后变得有些嫉恨起来。  
但在这样一个混乱的世界，本来每个人都有自己的小秘密，有着自己人格的缺陷。  
我不觉得自己那样的想法有什么弊端，只要不被察觉，我还是在他人眼中完美的存在。  
他人成就了我，有时候又让我惊惧不安。  
这时候我就会在窗外找寻她的踪影，希望她游荡的灵魂能够带给我一丝安慰。


	4. 杂感

有时候我会莫名其妙地说：“天啊，卢西奥，看看你。”  
我昨天晚上脑子异常清醒，躺在床上但是大脑皮层却很兴奋。你也知道的，成年人了，脑子里基本上也就只有性了，于是我就开始做起了幻想练习。  
我枕着自己99元买来的泰国乳胶枕，幻想着这就是卢西奥地胸肌。然后我又突然想起来卢西奥好像因为残疾身高是比我矮的，但是“蜷缩在女朋友胸口”这种画面也很常见，接着我又开始幻想是天使姐姐抱着我，天使姐姐的胸部让人很安心，但是这种靠着胸部的举动又格外色情。  
最后我的思维停止在没有成功搞上的前炮友身上。  
很难定位这人究竟和我当时是怎样的一种关系。因为我很恐惧亲密关系，所以一直不承认他是我的男朋友，他看上去也很坦诚。  
然而那股子对性的热衷也实在是让人吃不消。我当时还没有什么亲密性生活，对于性的认知还没有多么充足，所以欲望也不是很多。  
结果和他接触了之后，我终于意识到性是一种怎样让人堕落的事情。因为你会一直想着它，你过去纯洁无畏的人生基本上就结束了。  
换句话说，“我脏了。”  
在情感上，他无法让我体会到安全感，但在纯粹的肉体关系上，他又很合格，或者说优秀，是我每一个妄想的集合。以至于现在还念念不舍，为何当初没有做完全套。  
我依稀感知到，遇不见和他一样优秀的肉体了，事实也证明如此，而且性格还是我最喜欢的自信又阳光的可爱类型，那双眼睛看着你的时候，真的是如同幼犬一样濡湿。  
还有肌肉，还有皮肤，都是我喜欢的颜色和类型。188基本是我对另一半的梦想型身高，而且浑身肌肉，尤其是硕大的胸肌真的，格外引人注目。  
于是又回到了开头。卢西奥。  
卢西奥身上真的充满了这个人的影子，就像是投射一般，我怀念起他了，回来后我再也没有和男性交往过，甚至连兴趣都很难打得起来。可惜不仅仅是名字，我唯一和他有联系的ins号，我也早就忘光了。  
但说实话，他又不缺女人，我也不是很想看到ins上他拍摄的各种视频。和各种女生的合影。还有一些羞辱女性拜金的桥段。  
我不会回头了，因为当初因为什么离开他的，就算回头也会再开一次。我就是这样一个脆弱又有着莫名其妙自尊的人，在和男性交往的过程中，我永远左右为难。


	5. 警报1

警报响了。  
我走进教室，同学们早已经找好了掩体躲着，直升飞机在头上巡航。  
“马上就要世界末日了。”我突然想起这句话。  
在警报声第一次响起的时候，我在天台游荡，他从空中突然出现，抓住我的手，说道。  
“马上就要世界末日了，”他脸色通红，不知是否因为激动，“唯一阻挡的方式就是和我接、接吻！”  
“……？”  
可想而知我根本没有当真，但我毕竟是个好心人，所以反手握住他的手。  
他磕磕绊绊地问：“要、要去哪里？”  
“医务室。”我冷静地说道，“给你查查脑子。”  
“不、可是……”他话还没说完，又消失在了空气中。  
当第二次警报声响起，他再次出现，一见面就抖落出一大段话：“一种名叫‘负’的病毒感染了世界让人类互相残杀唯一能够拯救世界的方式就是让身体内有巨大魔法能量的你和作为魔法媒介的我接吻从而释放出能量净化世界！”  
我愣了愣。  
“真的，是真的，这是唯一的一种方法了！”  
“……”我沉默了一段时间，“你知道吗？这里是女厕。”  
“哇真不好意思！”他看上去害羞地快要烧着了，但在下一个瞬间，却又消失了。  
一个月过去，世界平和无事，直到三天前，A国突然向R国发射了原子弹，R国也不甘示弱地反击，第三次世界大战开始了。  
今天是第三次警报声响起，我抱膝等在空教室的角落。  
他来了。  
当那个熟悉的人影出现的一瞬间，我冲过去揪住他的衣领，将自己的嘴巴对准他的嘴唇，结结实实吻了一记。  
他看上去大脑短路了一瞬间，但还是磕绊着对我说道：“你、你相信我啦。”  
“有用吗？”我问。  
“其实还需要……”  
我没等他话说完就立刻又吻了上去，这次我把舌头也伸进去在他口腔内搅拌，捏着他的下巴深入了很久。  
“这样？”  
“不、不是啦，是还需要这颗水晶。”他从兜内掏出一颗绿色的结晶石，另一只手捂着眼睛，看上去害羞到冒烟了。  
tbc


	6. 电车

如果摸一下就跑，应该不会被发现吧。  
有时候我在乘公交或者地铁的时候，奇怪的念头就会突然跑到脑子里。  
男人的屁股，就和男人的奶子一样，一般都不被人重视，所以那些男人们也丝毫不认为自己的奶子和屁股是珍贵的，肆无忌惮地在公共场合展示着，仿佛从来都意识不到这个世界上存在变态这种事情一样。  
我，一个普通成年女性，要是脸上挂着漫不经心的表情，狠狠攥一下那个男人的屁股，然后马上走开。  
他会意识到是我干的吗？就算意识到了，他会在公共场合生气地跳脚指责我摸了他的屁股吗？  
好像不太可能。  
这种“干坏事也并不会被抓住”的想法徘徊在我脑子里很久了一般人们都认为，男女之间不管怎样，女方总是吃亏的。这时候我一般都不会开口，因为我变态的兴趣，使得一切在我眼中的男人，都有可能变成“吃亏”的那一方。  
而且不同于男同性恋，我是一个面貌不算丑陋的女性，只不过无论是怎样的男性，在和我相处时感受到的痛苦总比欢乐要高得多。  
于是我还是把手伸了上去。沿着他的屁股，从突起的地方摸到边缘，从圆润的地方摸到贫瘠的地方，就那样亵玩着。  
那青年忍受着，但第一时间就转过头来确认。电车上太挤了，身后有几位男性，他无法确定是谁。  
我脸上一丝多余的表情都没有。我收回手，等他把头转过去时，又把手伸了上去。  
这次我不仅攥了一把他的屁股，还把手伸到他的裤裆那里反复揉捏。用很大的力气搓揉他的睾丸。  
那青年射了。真是丢人啊。  
这样想着，我离开了电车。


	7. 【RAM】爱与老人与死亡

杰西卡想做临终关怀。  
面对那些没有亲人朋友，真正孤独的人，居高临下地握住他们的手，看着他们的名牌，说着“我爱你”。  
老年人，快要死亡的人，被安乐死的人。  
这样的人群，是杰西卡的幻想对象。性方面那种。  
像是莫蒂的外公，他松松垮垮的皮肤，纤瘦的身材，还有遍布全身的，浅褐色的老人斑，都让她感到激动。  
杰西卡喜欢那些头脑看上去很聪明的人，因为人总是会喜欢自己匮乏的东西，在杰西卡的社区中，性和暴力总是在场，但智慧倒是时不时缺席。  
瑞克看上去就是会死于孤独的人。  
如果瑞克躺在那里，而她仅仅握住他的手，她的另一只手会伸向瑞克早已无法勃起的阴茎。掠过那些淡蓝色的阴毛，杰西卡温暖地抚摸着一对睾丸，揉捏她们，向上托举它们，然后来到那条垂着的海绵体，用尽全力让冰冷的血液涌入。  
她会按揉、滑动，不时舔吻、吮吸，她会将那皱巴巴的阴茎一点一点伸直，直到生命的迹象再次来临。  
射精过后，也许他会死，也许不会。  
如果瑞克死了，她就抓住尸体的手指进入到自己早已湿润的穴道，搓弄着自己的阴蒂达到高潮。  
如果瑞克还没有死去，她就亲吻瑞克的额角，说一声“我爱你，瑞克”，然后拔掉他呼吸的管道。  
她会一遍又一遍地重复喊着瑞克的名字，直到那个老男人死亡。她会给予瑞克最完美的临终关怀，当瑞克活着，她感觉自己也活着。当瑞克死了，她会从他所剩无几的活力中汲取养分，从而更好地活下去。  
活着，然后交配，繁衍，直到死亡。  
杰西卡没有意义的一生结束了。


End file.
